holy grail war
by Gil-kun
Summary: Terobsesi oleh kekuatan "Cawan Suci" yang dapat menciptakan keajaiban, ini adalah kontes dimana tujuh penyihir memanggil tujuh roh para pahlawan untuk bertarung memperebutkan Cawan Suci. Naruto Uzumaki, Seorang pria yang lebih keras daripada yang lainya, lebih kejam daripada yang lainya, dan seseorang yang mengejar keajaiban Cawan Suci.
1. chapter 1

**HOLY GRAIL WAR**

Summary:

Terobsesi oleh kekuatan "Cawan Suci" yang dapat menciptakan keajaiban, ini adalah kontes dimana tujuh penyihir memanggil tujuh roh para pahlawan untuk bertarung memperebutkan Cawan Suci.

Naruto Uzumaki, Seorang pria yang lebih keras daripada yang lainya, lebih kejam daripada yang lainya, dan seseorang yang mengejar keajaiban Cawan Suci.

.

Kegelapan itu dikelilingi oleh ambisi yang terhimpun selama lebih dari seribu tahun.

Uzumaki Naruto dan irisviel menjawab panggilan kepala keluarga einsbern, menuju ke kastil tua milik einsbern yang diselubungi oleh es, sebuah tempat yang megah namun mengerikan.

Tempat ini bukan sebuah tempat untuk memuliakan karunia tuhan atau roh-roh dapat menemukan kedamaian. Bagi kastil yang ditinggali magus, 'kamar doa' adalah ruangan yang digunakan untuk eksekusi sebuah ritual magis dengan menggunakan korban penyembahan.

Karena ini, jendela berwarna diatas menggambarkan bukan lukisan seorang santa tetapi sejarah panjang Einzbern mengejar cawan itu. Dari tiga keluarga permulaan, keluarga einzbernlah yang menghabiskan waktu paling banyak atas cawan itu.

Mengurung diri mereka di dalam pedalaman es, dengan keras kepala memutuskan hubungan dengan dunia luar, mereka mulai mencari keajaiban cawan itu hampir seribu tahun lalu. Tetapi pencarian mereka dipenuhi dengan halangan dan rasa malu, juga dengan penderitaan dan pertentangan. Pencarian dalam kondisi ini, tidak menghasilkan apa apa.

Akhirnya putus asa dengan pencarian cawan itu dengan kekuatan sendiri, mereka terpaksa setuju dengan perjanjian kerja sama dengan orang luar, keluarga tosaka dan mato, dua ratus tahun yang lalu.

Melewati aula, pandangan naruto tidak sengaja menemukan lukisan yang relatif baru diatas jendela gelas itu.

Terlukis disitu adalah "Holy Maiden of Winter" keluarga Einzbern Lizleihi Justiza, dan dua orang magus berdiri di kiri dan kanan wanita itu. Ketiga orang itu menjulurkan tangan mereka kepada cawan itu di langit. Dengan mudah dapat di tebak dari komposisi dan keseimbangan pola lukisan itu bagaimana buruknya keluarga Einzbern memandang rendah keluarga Tosaka dan mato dua ratus tahun lalu dan rasa malu mereka harus mengandalkan pertolongan mereka.

Magus tua itu yang adalah raja dari lastil musim dingin ini menunggu naruto dan irsviel di depan altar ritual.

Jubstacheit von einzbern dikenal dengan nama "Acht" setelah dia menjadi kepala kedelapan keluarga einzbern. Lewat terus menerus memanjangkan umurnya, dia telah hidup hampir dua abad.

Dia tidak mengetahui tentang era justizia, tetapi sejak saat heaven's feel kedua dimulai, kakek tua Acht telah menderita lebih dari sekali rasa sakit kekalahan. Baginya, kegelisahan menghadapi kesempatan ketiga adalah sangat luar biasa. Sembilan tahun yang lalu, menerima "pembunuh magus" yang membawa reputasu buruk Naruro Uzumaki kedalam keluarga Einzbern adalah sebuah keputusan yang dibuat magus tua ini, bukan karena alasan lain selain kemampuan luar biasa Naruto.

"Relik suci ini yang kami pesan untuk ditemukan di cornwall akhirnya sampai pagi ini"

Sambil membelai janggut putihnya yang dapat membuat orang berpikir air terjun yang beku, kakek tua Acht menatap Naruto dengan cahaya yang tajam dari bola matanya.

Diarah yang ditunjukkan tangan kepala keluarga itu terdapat altar pengorbanan yang memegang peti kayu yang sangat besar yang diikat ketat dengan kencang.

"Menggunakan ini sebagai katalis, ada kemungkinan memanggil 'Roh pahlawan golongan pedang' yang terkuat. Naruto, hitung ini sebagai bantuan keluarga Einzbern yang paling besar untuk kamu.

"Saya tersanjung kepala yang terhormat".

Berpura pura tidak berekspresi, Naruto membungkuk.

Dengan keluarga Einzbern melanggar peraturan yang telah ditetapkan sejak permulaan dan memasukannya orang ke dalam keluarga, cawan itu sepertinya menerima tanpa ada komplikasi. Command seal muncul di tangan Naruto tiga tahun yang lalu. Sebentar lagi, dia akan memikul mimpi terbesar keluarga Einzbern yang berumur seribu tahun dan berpartisipasi dalam heaven's feel keempat yang akan berlangsung.

Kepala keluarga yang tua itu mengalihkan pandangannya ke Irisviel, yang sedang menunduk kebawah dengan hormat.

"Irisviel, bagaimana keadaan wadah itu?"

"Tidak ada masalah. Bahkan di Fuyuki, dia akan bekerja seperti biasanya."

Irisviel menjawab dengan lancar.

Wujud mesin pengambil permintaan 'cawan dengan kekuatan tuhan' itu adalah dalam bentuk roh dan tidak memiliki bentuk jasmani, jadi untuk membuat "cawan suci" itu datang, sebuah "wadah cawan suci" harus disiapkan. Karena itu, perang oleh tujuh servants memperebutkan cawan suci disebut ritual pembentukan roh.

Tugas untuk menyiapkan cawan itu, dari awal permulaan heaven's feel, selalu dilakukan oleh keluarga Einzbern. Misi untuk membuat sebuah "wadah" untuk perang yang keempat ini adalah tugas Irisviel. Karena itu dia harus pergi ke fuyuki bersama Naruto.

Kakek tua acht, matanya bersinar dengan kekuatan yang luar biasa, mengangguk dengan serius.

"Kali ini... tidak boleh ada yang selamat. Bunuh ke enam servants."


	2. Chapter 2

"Ya tuanku!"

Mendengar perintah dari kepala keluarga yang penuh dengan cinta yang tersembunyi, magus dan homuncuus, suami istri memikul takdir yang sama, menjawab bersamaan.

Tapi di dalam cermin, Naruto tidak peduli dengan orang tua bangsawan tua ini.

Kesuksesan ... kepala keluarga Einsbern telah menyingkatkan semua satu kata, mengandung makna yang tidak terbatas. Kalau dipikirkan baik-baik, prinsip Einzbern mungkin hanya kekakuan terhadap 'sukses' yang masih tersisa. Materialisasi roh adalah suatu keajaiban. Selama seribu tahun telah menemukan keajaiban yang ... perjalanan yang panjang dan melelahkan, mereka telah lam kehilangan arah dan tujuan.

Hanya untuk membuktikan bahwa perjalanan seribu tahun mereka tidak sia-sia, hanya untuk konfirmasi bahwa "benda itu ada", keluarga Einsbern itu mereka dengan mereka untuk mendapatkan Cawan itu. Tapi bagi mereka, apa yang akan mereka lakukan dengan Cawan itu setelah disebut, tujuan ini telah lama menghilang dari konsiderasi mereka.

Itu tidak penting. Demikian ekspetasimu, lewat tangan ini aku akan memberikanmu Cawan Suci yang telah lama kamu indamkan. Seolah-olah tidak ingin kalah oleh semangat Acht, Uzumaki Naruto berkata begitu di pikiranya.

Itu tidak semua. Aku akan menggunakan Cawan dengan kekuatan Tuhan ini untuk mengabulkan mimipiku yang paling dalam…

Naruto dan Irisviel kembali ke kamar mereka, membuka peti panjang yang telah diberikan kepada mereka oleh kepala keluarga, dan terkagum dengan isinya.

"Siapa yang bisa mengira, mereka dapat menemukan benda ini ..."

Naruto sangat terpukau saat melihat sebuah sarung pedang yang terbuat dari emas dan melakukan dekorasi lapisan biru yang memukau, benda seperti ini disebut sebagai harta karun unutk memamerkan derajat dan martabat. Diukir di tengah-tengahnya adalah sebuah tulisan dari huruf keluarga yang telah lama hilang, menunjukkan bahwa pedang ini bukan buatan manusia.

"... Tidak ada kerusakan sedikit pun. Apakah ini benar-benar sebuah relik asli yang dibuat dari era lebih dari seribu lima ratus tahun yang lalu?"

"Benda ini adalah sebuah Senjata konseptual. Tidak akan mungkin dapat lapuk, tidak dihitung jika ini yang akan digunakan sebagai sebuah katalis. Ini adalah sebuah harta yang tertidur di dunia magis."

Irisviel mengangkat sarung dari peti dengan hati-hati.

"Legenda bercerita jika membawa tubuh dengan mudah dan bisa menghentikan penuaan ... tentu saja, fakta yang disebut kekuatan magis oleh 'pemiliknya yang nyata.'"

"Artinya selama Roh Pahlawan yang dipanggil berhasil, kekuatan seperti ini dapat digunakan sebagai "Noble Phantasm seorang Master.'" Design unit dan jenius sarung ini dan keindahannya membuat kagum Naruto, tetapi hanya dalam beberapa saat, pikiranya dengan segera berubah ke arah bagaimana ia dapat menggunakannya sebagai sebuah 'alat' yang efisien. Melihat Naruto, Irisviel tidak dapat melakukan apa-apa selain mengeluarkan sebuah senyuman kecil yang pahit.

"Itu benar-benar caramu. Sebuah alat adalah sebuah alat bagaimanapun juga, ya kan?"

"Kallas kamu mengatakannya seperti itu, bahkan Servant adalah sesuatu yang sama. Bagaimanapun terkenalnya pahlawan itu, selama dia dipanggil ke era ini sebagai seorang Servant, untuk seorang Master dia hanyalah sebuah alat… tidak mungkin untuk seseorang yang memiliki fantasi yang tidak realistik untuk memenangkan perang ini."

Tidak sebagai seorang ayah ataupun suami, tetapi menunjukan sikap seorang prajurit, ekspresi Naruto Uzumaki berubah menjadi sangat dingin. Sebelumnya, pada waktu dia masih belum mengerti suaminya, Irisviel sangat takut akan Naruto pada waktu ia menjadi seperti ini.

"Hanya seseorang seprti kamu yang pantas untuk menggunakan sarung pedang ini -- ini adalah keputusan kakek."

"Apakah itu adalah sesuatu yang sebenarnya?"

Wajah Naruto menunjukan ketidakpuasaan. Jika kakek tua Acht mengetahui ekspresi menantu bayaranya terhadap relik suci yang dia temukan dengan susah payah, dia pasti tidak dapat berbicara karena amarah yang luar biasa.

"Apa kamu tidak puas dengan hadiah dari kakek ini?"

Irisviel tidak menyalahkan Naruto karena ingin mengeluarkan pendapat yang kurang ajar, tetapi hanya berpikir kalau pertanyaan ini sangat lucu.

"Bagaimana mungkin? Dia telah membantu lebih kita dari cukup. Tidak mungkin ada Master lain yang memiliki kartu as sebaik ini."

"Lalu apa yang kamu tidak puas dengan?"

"Dengan relik suci yang sempurna ini, Roh Pahlawan yang kita panggil pasti akan seperti yang kita inginkan. Tetapi karakter dia dan aku terlalu bertentangan.

Awalnya, mengenai pemanggilan seorang Servant, sifat dasar Roh Pahlwan yang dipanggil akan sangat dipengaruhi oleh karakter sang Master. Pada dasarnya semua roh pahlawan yang dipanggil memiliki sifat yang sama dengan Master mereka. Tetapi relik suci mengubah hal itu. Semakin jelas awal relik suci itu, semakin besar kemungkinan roh pahlawan yang dipanggil akan sesuai dengan relik tersebut seperti orang itu."

"… Artinya kamu tidak nyaman tentang kontrak dengan 'Raja para Ksatria', ya kan?"

"Tepat sekali. Mungkin tidak ada seorang pun di dunia ini yang lebih tidak cocok dengan prinsip para ksatria."

Setengah bercanda, bibir Naruto membentuk senyum kecil.

"Pertarungan yang adil bukan gayaku, apalagi di peperangan sampai mati ini. Kalau aku akan menyerang, maka aku akan menyerang dari belakang ketika musuhku sedang tertidur. Tidak peduli dengan tempat ataupun tempat, hanya dengan tujuan melenyapkan musuhku dengan efektif, menggunakan cara yang menghasilkan kemingkinan sukses yang paling besar… Kamu pikir ksatria yang terhormat itu akan mau membantuku dalam pertempuran seperti itu?"

Irisviel terdiam, menatap sarung pedang yang berkilau itu.

Tanpa ada keraguan Naruto adalah tipe prajurit seperti itu. Mendapatkan kemenangan dengan menggunakan segala cara yang diperlukan. Hal itu tidak perlu diuji lagi, karakter Naruto dan pemilik sarung pedang ini sudah pasti akan bertentangan.

"… Tetapi bukankah hal ini sangat disayangkan? Pemilik 'Excalibur' sudah pasti adalah seseorang dari kelas Saber yang terkuat."

Tepat sekali.

Hanya sarung pedang yang memancarkan kekuasaan ini yang pantas untuk berpasangan dengan pedang luar biasa itu. Ini sudah pasti relik milik Raja para Ksatria yang legendanya telah diceritakan turun temurun sejak dahulu kala- King Arthur.

"Benar sekali. 'Saber' adalah yang terkuat dari ketujuh kelas yang dipanngil Cawan Suci itu. Dan jika Raja para Ksatria menduduki posisi ini… Aku sudah mendapatkan seorang Servant yang tidak mungkin terkalahkan.

Tetapi kunci disini adalah pertanyaan bagaimana menggunakan kekuatan militer terkuat ini se-efisien mungkin. Sejujurnya, jika faktor mudah di kontrol dipertimbangkan, 'Caster' dan 'Assassin' tentu saja lebih cocok dengan cara dia."

Lalu - bertentangan dengan gaya api nandi, dekorasi mewah ruangan ini, sebuah suara elektronik yang kecil menghentikan pembicaraan mereka

"Ah, akhirnya sampai."

Di atas meja kayu yang berwarna hitam gelap adalah laptop yang ditaruh sembarangan; kombinasi sempurna seperti sebuah alat jahit di atas meja operasi. Silsilah magus dengan sejarah yang panjang tidak pernah menikmati kenyaman teknologi; keluarga Einsbern bukan pengeculian. Alat elektronik kecil yang terlihat sangat aneh bagi Irisviel adalah barang yang dibawa Natuto. Seorang magus yang tidak merasa jijik menggunakan mesin sangatlah jarang; Naruto adalah salah satu dari mereka. Saat dia meminta sambungan telepon dan generator untuk dipasang, dia berargumen hebat dengan kelapa keluarga tua itu.

"… Suara itu, apa itu?"


	3. Chapter 3

"Laporan yang dikirim oleh seseorang yang menyelinap masuk ke dalam Clock Tower. Aku memintanya untuk menyelidiki status para Master yang ikut dalam Heaven's Feel kali

Naruto duduk di depan mesin itu dan memulai mengoperasikan papan ketik dengan ahli. Monitor LCD menunjukan satu email baru. Itu adalah teknologi baru yang dikenal dengan nama "Internet" di kota, penjelasan ini Irisviel telah dengar dari Naruto. Tapi kesabarannya terhadap suaminya menunjukan kalau dia tidak dapat mengerti sedikit pun.

"…Oh, disini terdapat informasi tentang identitas empat orang Master."

Wakil dari Tosaka sudah pasti kepala keluarga itu Tosaka Tokiomi. Seseorang yang berduri tajaam dengan atribut 'api' yang mendalami seni magis batu permata.

Keluarga Mato sepertinya juga berhasil memaksa pecundang yang tidak bisa meneruskan sebagai kepala keluarga menjadi seorang Master, menggelikan… tetapi kakek tua keluarga itu berusaha kersa untuk mendapatkan Cawan itu.

Untuk Magus yang datang dari luar kota ini, pertama-tama, terdapat profesor kelas satu dari Clock Tower, Kayneth El-Melloi Archibald.

Ah, dia mengenal pria ini. Memiliki kedua atribut 'angin' dan 'air', seorang profesional yang mahir dalam penggunaan roh dan alkemis. Dia pada saat ini adalah magus yang paling terkenal di Asosiasi. Betapa menyusahkan.

Dan ada seorang pria yang dikirim oleh Gereja Suci… Kotomine Kirei. Awalnya wakil dari 'Assembly of the 8th Sacrament', dia adalah anak dari seseorang yang mengisi kedudukan pengawas - Kotomine Risei. Dikirim ke Tosaka Tokiomi untuk belajar seni magis tiga tahun yang lalu, dan lalu memutuskan hubungan dengan mentornya setelah mendapatkan Command Seal. Hmph, seorang pria yang penuh dengan bau serbuk mesiu.

Naruto menggesar tampilan layarnya dengan menggunakan mouse sambil melihat-lihat isi mendetil dari penyelidakan itu; menonton suaminya karena itu, Irisviel menjadi sangat bosan. Tiba-tiba dia menyadari sesuatu, tanpa menyadari kapan itu terjadi, Naruto yang menatap layar itu telah berekspresi sangat serius dan kaku.

"…Ada apa?"

"Anak dari pastor Kotomine ini. Bahkan masa lalunya telah dihapus -"

Irisviel berdiri dibelakang Kiritsugu dan melihat ke monitor LCD, mengikuti bagian yang ditunjuk jarinya. Untuk Irisviel, melihat tulisan bukan diatas kertas sangatlah sulit, tetapi mengingat wajah serius suaminya, dia tidak menggerutu.

"…Kotomine Kirei. Lahir tahun 1967, mengikuti ayahnya ke tanah suci sejak masih kecil, lulus dalam angkatan '81 dari Theological College of Manresa St. Ignacio… lompat dua tahun keatas, dan seorang ketua OSIS; dia sepetinya pria yang lumayan berhasil." Kiritsugu mengangguk tidak senang.

"Mengikuti jalur ini, dia pasti dapat meraih posisi seorang cardinal minister, tetapi dia dengan kemauan sendiri membuang kesempatan luar biasa itu unutk bergabung dengan Gereja Suci. Bahkan, sebenarnya dia memiliki banyak pilihan, jadi kenapa dia memilih untuk mendedikasikan dirinya kepada organisasi gelap dalam gereja?"

"Mungkin dia dipengaruhi oleh ayahnya? Kotomine Risei adalah bagian dari Gereja Suci juga, kan?"

"Kalau itu alasanya, maka dia memiliki tujuan untuk mengumpulkan relik suci yang hilang seperti ayahnya. Benar, Kirei bergabung dengan departemen yang sama dengan ayahnya pada akhirnya, tapi sebelum itu, dia telah dipindahkan tiga kali dan dipilih sebagai seorang 'Executor'. Dia berumur hanya sekitar sepuluh tahun-an pada waktu itu. Pekerjaan ini tidak bisa dilaksanakan tanpa tekad yang kuat."

Itu adalah departemen paling gelap di Gereja Suci, di panggil Shura's Den karena bertanggung jawab atas menghukum orang-orang sesat. Untuk bisa mendapatkan nama "Executor" artinya dia adalah pembunuh kelas satu, menunjukan dia telah melewati latihan yang brutal dan ketat untuk menjadi senjata umat manusia.

"Mungkin dia adalah seorang fanatik agama. Semakin muda seseorang semakin polos orang itu, sesuatu seperti cinta fanatik untuk kepercayaan yang melewati batas terbukti ada."

Bahkan setelah mendengar pendapat Irisviel, Naruto masih menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Bukan superit itu… Kalau itu alasanya, situasi pria ini dari tiga tahun yang lalu tidak dapat dijelaskan.

Jika kepercayaanya memang murni, tidak mungkin bagi dia untuk pindah ke dalam Asosiasi Magus; ini sepertinya sebuah perintah dari Gereja Suci, atau mungkin saja dia lebih patuh kepada doktrin agama daripada organisasi itu. Tetapi bahkan ini tidak bisa menjelaskan hal itu, karena tidak ada kebutuhan untuk berlatih seni magis sekeras ini.

\- Lihat, laporan Tosaka Tokiomi tentang Kirei yang dikirim ke Asosiasi. Lingkupan latihan pria itu termasuk alkemis, pengontrolan roh. pemanggilan, dan ramalan… dia bahkan lebih berbakat dalam magis penyembuhan daripada Tosaka Tokiomi. Apa alasan sesungguhnya dari antusiasme ini?"

Irisviel terus membaca dokumen itu, sampai akhir dimana kemampuan Kotomine kirei diringkas.

"…Aku bilang, Kirei ini sedikit aneh, tetapi apakah berguna untukmu memelajari dia sampai mendetil seperti ini? Walaupun dia sepertinya berbakat, dia tidak lebih menonjol dari yang lainnya."

"Ah, itulah mengapa aku berpikir itu aneh."

Melihat kepada Irisviel yang tidak mengerti, Naruto menjelaskan dengan sabar.

"Bagaimanapun orang ini bertindak, dia tidak akan pernah mencapai level 'elit'. Kalau dipikir seperti ini, dia bukanlah seorang yang jenius, hanya seorang pria biasa. Tetapi keberhasilan dia dalam mendapatkan hasil yang cepat lewat kerja keras yang luar biasa sangat mengerikan. Itu benar kalau dia harus berusaha sepuluh atau dua puluh kali lebih besar daripada yang lainya untuk mencapai level seperti ini, tetapi dia berhenti sewaktu hanya tinggal satu langkah saja, lalu tanpa perasaan apapun pindah ke daerah yang lainya. Segala sesuatu yang telah dia bangun dengan susah payah dibuang seperti sampah."

"Dia sudah pasti memilih sebuah hidup yang jauh lebih menggairahkan daripada yang lainnya, tetapi dalam hidup pria ini, dia tidak pernah membiarkan orang lain merasakan 'kasih sayang'. Pria ini - adalah seseorang yang sangat berbahaya."

Naruto berkesimpulan maka dari itu, Irisviel mengerti maksud di balik kata-katanya.

Waktu dia berkata "menyusahkan", walaupun mushnya penuh dengan duri, dia sebenarnya tidak menganggap musuhnya sebagai bahaya. Caranya untuk menghadapi tipe lawan seperti ini dan kemungkinan berhasilnya, Naruto telah memegang delapan puluh persen di tangan. Tetapi sewaktu dia menggunakan rating "berbahaya"… Naruto Uzumaki hanya menggunakan rating ini untuk musuh yang dia perlu melawan dengan sekuat tenaga.

"Pria ini sudah pasti tidak percaya apapun. Hanya terus menerus mencari jawaban, maka karena itu dia sangat berpengalaman. Hasilnya adalah dia masih tidak menemukan apa-apa… dia adalah yang memiliki nilai moral yang kosong. Jika aku harus menebak apa isi hati pria ini, maka mungkin itu adalah kemarahan dan putus asa."

"…Kamu berkata, buatmu Executor ini lebih kuat daripada Tosaka Tokiomi dan Archibald?"

Berhenti sebentar, Naruto mengangguk dengan mantap.

"…Seseorang yang menakutkan."

"Benar kalau Tosaka dan Lord El-Melloi adalah musuh yang kuat. Tetapi aku berpikir kalau 'arti hidup' Kotomine Kirei jauh lebih menakutkan."

"Arti hidup?"

"Hati pria ini hampa sepenuhnya. Dia tidak memiliki sesuatu yang bisa disebut kenginan. Tetapi kenapa pria seperti ini menaruhkan nyawanya untuk berperang demi Cawan itu?"

"…Bukankah ini keinginan Gereja Suci dari awal? Orang-orang itu salah berpikir kalau Cawan Fuyuki ini adalah sebuah relik suci dan menginginkanya karena ini, benar kan?"

"Tidak, kalau hanya dengan motivasi sedangkal itu, Cawan itu tidak akan memberikan Command Seal. Pria ini dipilih oleh Cawan itu sebagai seorang Master. Dia pasti memiliki alasan untuk mendapatkan Cawan itu. Apa alasan yang sebenarnya, tepatnya karena tidak terlihat… Itulah yang membuat alasan ini sangat berbahaya."

Naruto mendesah dengan dalam, melihat ke monitor dengan dingin, berusaha untuk mengali lebih dalam karakter Kotomine Kirei lewat tulisan membosankan ini.

"Apa yang kamu pikir akan terjadi jika orang dengan jiwa kosong macam ini mendapatkan Cawan itu? Seluruh hidup pria ini dibangun atas keputusasaan. Kekuatan mesin pengabul permintaan itu, Cawan suci itu mungkin akan tercemar oleh warna keputusasaan orang itu." Naruto telah tenggelam dalam kesedihannya, dan untuk tujuan menasihati dia, Irisviel menggelengkan kepalanya dengan tegas. "Apa yang disimpan dalam diriku, wadah Cawan itu, aku tidak akan memberikanya kepada orang lain. Pada saat Cawan itu telah terisi, satu-satunya orang yang memiliki kehormatan untuk memilikinya - hanya kamu, Naruto."

Kepala keluarga Einsbern hanya menginginkan penyelesaian Cawan itu; itulah satu-satunya kenginan mereka… tetapi untuk pasangan muda ini, setelah ini, mereka masih memiliki kenginan untuk diwujudkan. Sebuah mimpi untuk diwujudkan.

Naruto menutup laptop miliknya dan memeluk Irisviel dengan erat.

"Apapun yang terjadi, kita tidak boleh kalah."

Bagi istrinya, saat ini dibandingkan kenginan keluarganya, Irisviel lebih peduli akan ambisi dirinya dan suaminya. Fakta ini sangat menyanjung Naruto.

"…Aku menemukanya. Cara untuk menggunakan kekuatan Servant terkuat ini semaksimal mungkin."

Pada waktu yang sama, di pulau yang sangat jauh di sebelah timur, seseorang juga menerima laporan yang sama oleh seorang mata-mata di Inggris.

Setelah menjadi seorang magus yang sah, Tōsaka Tokiomi tidak akan menggunakan teknologi canggih seperti Naruto. Dia telah cakap dalam menggunakan ilmu rahasia yang dimiliki oleh keluarga Tōsaka dalam berkomunikasi jarak jauh, dengan menggunakan sihir permata (jewel magic) yang diturunkan dari generasi terdahulu.

Di puncak Miyama-chou di kota Fuyuki lah letak hunian Tōsaka. Di workshop Tokiomi yang berada di bawah tanah, sebuah peralatan eksperimen yang mirip dengan apa yang dikenal sebagai pendulum hitam (black pendulum) disiapkan.

Perbedaan diantara peralatan eksperimen tersebut dengan peralatan ini adalah, bahwa pendulum ini berisi permata sihir dari pendahulu Tōsaka, yang telah dibuat sedemikian rupa agar tinta yang turun dari senarnya dapat melembabkan permata tersebut.

Batu yang dipasangkan dengan permata dari pendulum ini saat ini dimiliki oleh mata-mata Tōsaka. Jika batu ini diletakkan didepan Roller dan mulai menulis, permata pendulum yang cocok akan mulai merombak, tinta yang jatuh ke bawah akan menulis dengan sempurna. Seperti itulah cara kerjanya.

Saat ini permata di pendulum tersebut dan batu yang ada di sisi lain dari globe di London mulai merombak secara bersamaan, dan melalui pengamatan dari gerakan berulang-ulang tanpa pola yang aneh, tulisan perekam tersebut mulai menjadi halus dan kemudian menulis kembali secara akurat.

Tokiomi, mengamati kejadian ini, mengambil kertas tanpa menunggu tinta tersebut menjadi kering seutuhnya dan mulai mencari apa yang telah terekam di dalamnya.

"— Tidak peduli berapa kali pun aku melihat kejadian ini aku selalu merasa bahwa hal ini tidak dapat diandalkan."

Kotomine Kirei, yang dari tadi berjaga di pojokan, menyatakan pendapat yang tidak bermoral.

"Oh, jadi kamu berpikir bawa fax lebih mudah digunakan?

Jika cara ini yang digunakan, bahkan jika listrik mati, tidak akan terjadi gangguan. Kamu juga tidak perlu khawatir jika laporan ini terungkap oleh pihak lain. Tanpa harus bergantung dengan teknologi baru, kami sebagai magi telah lama memiliki peralatan yang tidak kalah dari peralatan modern sekarang ini."

Walaupun begitu, Kirei tetap melihat bahwa fax yang dapat digunakan oleh semua orang lebih mudah digunakan. 'Semua orang' dapat menggunakannya... hal yang tidak dapat dipungkiri ini sudah pasti merupakan sesuatu yang tidak dapat dipahami oleh Tokiomi. Sudah sangat jelas bahwa teknik dan pengetahuan dari aristokrat dan rakyat jelata berbeda... bahkan di masa sekarang, Tokiomi masih memiliki pemikiran yang kuno ini; dia benar-benar seorang ' magus ' yang sah.

"Berita terakhir dari ' Clock Tower '. Raja El-Melloi yang 'jenius' sepertinya telah mendapatkan lost relic (relik yang hilang). Jika hal itu benar, maka dapat dipastikan bahwa dia ikut serta dalam hal ini. Hmph, dia benar-benar musuh yang menyusahkan. Jadi sudah jelas, sudah ada lima Master termasuk saya..."

"Hal yang membuatku khawatir adalah bahwa masih ada dua posisi yang kosong sampai sekarang."

"Ya itu artinya tidak ada orang yang pantas untuk memiliki Command Seal. Ketika waktunya sudah hampir habis, Holy Grail akan mengisi tujuh slot yang ada secara acak tanpa memperhatikan kualitasnya. Demi memiliki orang yang cukup, akan ada dua karakter kecil. Tidak ada yang perlu di khawatirkan."

Hal tersebut benar-benar cocok dengan rasa optimisme Tokiomi. Setelah menjadi muridnya selama tiga tahun, Kirei telah mengerti tuannya dengan sangat baik. Walaupun dia begitu sibuk dengan persiapan, dia memiliki kebiasaan dalam melupakan hal-hal kecil yang penting ketika dia sudah turun tangan, dan mengatasi hal-hal ini mungkin adalah tanggung jawabnya; sudah sejak lama Kirei mengerti akan hal ini.

"Bicara soal waspada - Kirei, tidak ada yang melihatmu ketika kamu masuk ke rumah ini, kan? Dari luar, kita adalah musuh."

Sesuai dengan rencana Tōsaka Tokiomi, kenyataan telah berputar dan telah diumumkan. Kirei, yang telah dipilih Holy Grail tiga tahun yang lalu, dengan hati-hati menyembunyikan lambang di tangan kanannya sesuai dengan perintah Tokiomi, sampai bulan ini sebelum dia mengumumkan fakta bahwa Command Seal ada di tangannya. Sejak saat itu, ia memutuskan hubungan dengan Tokiomi sebagai pesaingnya dalam mendapatkan Holy Grail.

"Tidak perlu khawatir. Bisa melihat atau pun tidak, tidak ada pengintai maupun sihir yang menyelidiki rumah ini. Saya —"

"— Saya menjamin akan hal itu."

Suara dari orang ketiga memotong pembicaraan dan, pada waktu yang sama, sebuah bayangan hitam muncul di sebelah Kirei.


	4. Chapter 4

Heroic Spirit yang menemani Kirei dalam bentuk spiritnya selama ini, saat ini berdiri di depan Tokiomi.

Bayangan yang halus dan tinggi itu memiliki perbedaan prana yang sangat jauh dibandingkan dengan manusia, Dia terlihat seperti 'bukan manusia'. Seseorang yang aneh yang mengenakan jubah hitam panjang dan topeng putih yang menyerupai tulang untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya.

Ya, dia adalah Heroic Spirit pertama yang dipanggil di Heaven's Feel ke empat. Servant "Assassin" yang membuat kontrak dengan Kotomine kirei — Hassan-i Sabbāh.

"Tidak peduli trik licik apa yang mereka gunakan, mereka tidak dapat menyembunyikannya dari mata saya, mata dari Heroic Spirit yang ahli ini, Hassan. Master saya, Kirei, tidak memiliki aura diikuti oleh musuh disekitarnya... anda dapat tenang."

Terlihat seperti mengerti bahwa posisi Tokiomi lebih tinggi daripada masternya Kotomine Kirei, Assassin dengan sopan melapor dengan membungkuk.

Dan kemudian Kirei berkata,"Secepatnya setelah Heroic Spirit yang dipanggil oleh Holy Grail muncul, tidak peduli dari Class apapun, akan saya laporkan kepada ayah secara akurat."

Risei sang ayah adalah supervisor dari Heaven's Feel, ditunjuk sebagai kepala pastor dan dialihkan ke Gereja Fuyuki. Saat ini, dia memegang kendali atas peralatan sihir yang dikenal sebagai "spirit board"(papan sihir) yang memiliki fungsi untuk menunjukkan atribut dari Heroic Spirit yang dipanggil oleh Holy Grail.

Identitas dari para master hanya dapat dikonfirmasi dengan laporan dari seseorang, namun kuantitas dan Class dari Servant yang muncul, tidak peduli dimana mereka dipanggil, akan ditampilkan di "spirit board", agar supervisor dapat mengendalikan situasi dengan lebih baik.

"Menurut ayah saya, Assassin saya satu-satunya Servant yang dipanggil sampai saat ini. Magi lain yang akan melakukan tindakan masih akan muncul."

"Ya. Namun ini hanya masalah timing. Cepat atau lambat, akan ada utusan dari master lain yang datang dan menjelajahi ruangan ini. Kerena disini dan rumah besar Matō, serta tempat tinggal Einsbern, telah menjadi lokasi master yang dapat dikonfirmasi saat ini."

Dibandingkan dengan tiga keluarga besar, keuntungan dari magi asing adalah tempat persembunyian mereka tidak diketahui oleh orang lain. Karena ini, dalam tahap awal Heaven's Feel, tidak peduli keluarga apapun itu, mereka akan menggunakan mata-mata untuk melakukan pengintaian.

Bukannya Kirei tidak percaya dengan jaringan informasi Tokiomi, hanya saja mereka harus berjaga untuk kemungkinan bahwa dua master yang masih belum diketahui ini pintar dalam menyembunyikan diri mereka. Jika harus melawan musuh dengan strategi ini, Servant Kirei Assassin dapat mengeluarkan kekuatannya sampai batas maksimal.

"Kamu dapat pergi. Assassin, tetap berjaga diluar. Waspadalah."

"Mengerti."

Setelah mendapatkan perintah dari Kirei, Assassin kembali ke spirit form dan meninggalkan ruangan. Untuk Servant yang memang asalnya adalah makhluk spiritual, mereka dapat berubah bentuk dari spirit form ke physical form dan juga sebaliknya.

Assassin memiliki keahlian spesial "menyembunyikan keberadaan" yang tidak dimiliki Class lain. Dia tidak tertandingi dalam menyembunyikan pergerakan dan mengintai sesuatu/seseorang.

Bagi Kirei, yang tanggung jawabnya bukanlah mendapatkan kemenangan tetapi membantu Tokiomi, memanggil Assassin merupakan pilihan yang terbaik.

Itulah rencana pertempurannya.

Pertama-tama, biarkan Assassin Kirei pergi menginvestigasi strategi pertarungan Master lain dan kelemahan Servant mereka. Setelah mendapatkan cara untuk mendapatkan kemenangan yang pasti dalam melawan semua musuh, Servant Tokiomi akan digunakan untuk mengalahkan mereka satu per satu.

Karena inilah, Tokiomi harus memanggil Servant yang memiliki tingkat serangan yang tinggi. Akan tetapi, Kirei tidak pernah mendengar Heroic Spirit seperti apakah yang Tokiomi inginkan.

"Holy relic yang saya persiapkan akan tiba besok pagi."

Seperti mengetahui keraguan Kirei dari eskpresi yang dimilikinya, Tokiomi mengatakan hal tersebut tanpa menunggu Kirei bertanya.

"Saya menemukan apa yang saya harapkan. Servant yang akan saya panggil sudah pasti akan unggul dalam melawan semua musuh. Jika itu adalah Heroic Spirit, maka Heroic Spirit tersebut tidak akan memiliki kesempatan untuk menang dalam melawan orang ini."

Tokiomi, menutup-nutupi kesenangannya dalam hal ini; wajahnya penuh dengan keyakinan yang tak terkalahkan yang memang sudah ada sejak lahir.

"Upacara pemanggilan akan diadakan malam ini -- jika tidak ada Master lain yang memata-matai kita, Kirei, kamu dapat datang, demikian juga dengan ayahmu."

"Ayah juga?"

"Ya. Jika 'dia' terpanggil dengan sempurna, maka kemenangan kita sudah dapat dipastikan. Saya ingin berbagi kesenangan ini dengan yang lain."

Keyakinan yang tidak ditutup-tutupi ini dapat dibilang sebagai karakteristik Tōsaka Tokiomi yang telah didapat secara turun-temurun. Berdasarkan egonya ini, entah kenapa Kirei merasakan terpesona dan kagum.

Tiba-tiba, Kirei melihat permata pendulum. Pergerakan permata di kertas Rollin tidak berhenti, tetap menulis terus-menerus.

"Sepertinya akan ada hal lain yang terjadi."

"Ya, ah, ini adalah penyelidikan mengenai hal lain. Ini bukanlah informasi terkini - mungkin ini mengenai permintaanku untuknya dalam menyelidiki master Einsbern.

Informasi pada keluarga Einsbern yang telah memotong semua jaringan pada dunia luar sangatlah sulit untuk didapatkan bahkan di Clock Tower di London, tetapi Tokiomi telah menyebutkan sebelumnya bahwa ada petunjuk mengenai Master nya. Tokiomi menggulung kertas disebelahnya dan menaruhnya di atas meja yang digunakan untuk menulis, lalu mengambil kertas Rollin yang telah berisi teks yang baru.

"... Ini adalah sesuatu yang terjadi sembilan tahun yang lalu. Einsberns yang bangga akan kesucian garis darahnya tiba-tiba menjadikan magus dari dunia luar sebagai menantunya. Hal ini bahkan sudah menjadi sebuah debat diantara asosiasi pada saat itu, akan tetapi hanya seseorang yang dapat melihat kebenaran dari masalah ini, yaitu kepala dari rumah tangga Matō.

Magi dari keluarga Einsbern yang hanya pintar di alchemy memang tidak cocok dalam bertarung sejak awal. Ini juga merupakan faktor kekalahan mereka di ritual Heaven's Feel yang sebelumnya. Orang-orang ini sepertinya sudah kehilangan kesabaran mereka.

Magus yang mereka temukan ini sepertinya benar-benar 'memenuhi persyaratan.'"

Setelah menyelidiki kertas tersebut secara cepat sambil berbicara, Tokiomi menyerahkan kertas tersebut ke Kirei. Setelah melihat "Laporan penyelidikan: Naruto Uzumaki." sebagai judulnya, mata Kirei merapat sedikit.

"Nama ini... Saya telah mendengarnya sebelumnya. Seharusnya orang ini adalah orang yang berbahaya."

"Oh, apakah Holy Church juga mengetahui hal ini? ' Magus Killer '(Pembunuh Magus) Naruto terkenal buruk saat itu. Dia tidak termasuk dalam asosiasi, namun kenyataannya dia adalah alat pembunuh bagi para petinggi."

"Jadi dalam bahasa gereja, dia seperti pengeksekusi, kan?"

"Sebenarnya lebih buruk dari itu. Dia adalah pembunuh lepas(freelance) yang telah melalui pelatihan khusus untuk membunuh magi. Karena magi sangat komprehensif untuk magi lainnya, dia akan menggunakan cara yang tidak sesuai dengan peraturan magi dalam membunuh magi lainnya... dia adalah tipe orang yang akan menggunakan segala cara untuk menang."

Ada kekesalan yang jelas terlihat di suara Tokiomi, namun Kirei mulai tertarik pada orang yang bernama Naruto Uzumaki ini. Dia telah mendengar rumor mengenai orang ini; sepertinya dia telah menentang Holy Church di masa lampau, dan telah ada orang yang memberitahu Kirei agar berhati-hati dengan orang ini.

Kirei mulai membaca informasi yang diserahkan kepadanya. Kebanyakan data yang ada adalah data mengenai strategi pertempuran Naruto Uzumaki - kasus-kasus orang yang hilang dan kecelakaan dipercayai sebagai magi yang ia telah bunuh; namun umumnya, itu adalah analisis dari metodologinya. Ketika membaca, Kirei mulai mengerti mengapa Tokiomi membenci lelaki ini. Serangan mendadak dan pembunuhan berbeda sangatlah tipis.

Memasang bom di lingkungan umum, menjatuhkan pesawat yang berisi penumpang di dalamnya; ini adalah tipe dari kasus yang tidak dapat dipercaya yang telah dilaporkan. Diasumsikan juga bahwa tragedi-tragedi di masa lampau yang dilaporkan sebagai aksi-aksi terorisme merupakan tindakan kriminal Naruto Uzumaki untuk membunuh seorang magus. Walaupun tidak ada bukti, melihat dari informasi yang diberikan saja cerita tersebut sudah dapat dipercaya.

'Pembunuh' kata-kata itu sangatlah cocok. Magi yang melawan satu sama lain sampai membunuh satu sama lain, hal ini sangatlah umum dilakukan. Namun, biasanya hal itu hanya merupakan kompetisi ilmu sihir dan ditentukan melalui serangkaian proses yang mengikuti peraturan tertentu. Heaven's Feel pun juga termasuk dalam kategori ini; walaupun disebut sebagai 'perang', namun hal ini bukanlah pertarungan sampai mati yang menimbulkan kekacauan, namun lebih kepada serangkaian peraturan dan regulasi yang ketat.

Bahkan tidak ada satu laporan pun mengenai Naruto yang bertarung dalam pertarungan seperti ini, menggunakan 'peraturan magi'.

"Sesuatu yang disebut magus ada diluar hukum manusia sejak awal, dan hal itu sudah menjadi alasan untuk menaati peraturan dunia kita dengan ketat."

Tokiomi berkata demikian, suara tenangnya bergolak dengan kemarahannya.

"Namun Naruto ini benar-benar tidak menaati peraturan. Dia tidak memiliki harga diri sebagai seorang magus. Orang seperti ini tidak dapat dimaafkan."

"Apa yang anda katakan barusan adalah... harga diri?"

"Ya. Bahkan orang ini sudah melalui pelatihan yang ketat sebagai seorang magus.

Jika begitu, maka sudah pasti dia memiliki kesetiaan untuk melewati dan mengatasi kesulitan yang ada. Tidak mungkin baginya untuk melupakan tujuan dan keinginan awalnya, bahkan setelah mendapatkan kesuksesan."

Apa yang diucapkan Tokiomi salah. Mengikuti pelatihan yang sangat brutal tanpa maksud apapun, orang seperti ini ada di muka bumi ini. Mengenai hal ini, Kirei mengerti lebih dari siapapun.

"— Jadi mengapa Naruto Uzumaki ini menjadi alat pembunuh?"

"Hal itu.. mungkin karena uang. Setelah masuk menjadi keluarga Einsbern, dia membersihkan dirinya. Dia telah mendapatkan uang yang cukup sehingga dia tidak perlu khawatir untuk seumur hidupnya, maka sudah sewajarnya - seharusnya itu ditulis dalam laporan tersebut, bahwa orang itu tidak hanya melakukan pembunuhan. Sepertinya dia melakukan hal lain di seluruh dunia untuk mendapatkan uang tambahan."

Seperti yang diucapkan Tokiomi, di akhir laporan, selain insiden yang berkaitan dengan magi, ada banyak insiden lain yang berkaitan dengan Naruto Uzumaki. Jadi begitu, Naruto dapat ditempatkan hampir pada semua konflik di penjuru dunia; dia bukan hanya alat pembunuh, tetapi dia juga telah melakukan banyak pekerjaan sebagai pembunuh bayaran.

"... Dokumen ini, dapatkah saya meminjamnya untuk membacanya secara detil?"

"Ah, tentu. Jika kamu dapat menganalisa detilnya untuk saya, maka itu akan sangat membantu. Saya masih sibuk menyiapkan ritual pemanggilan malam ini."

※※※※※

Kirei menunggalkan workshop yang ada di basement dan kembali ke lantai dasar. Di lorong, dia berpapasan dengan seorang gadis kecil yang mengalami kesulitan dengan bawaannya yang terlalu banyak.

"Selamat pagi, Rin."

Tidak ingin membuatnya senang, namun hanya ingin menyapanya secara biasa. Gadis itu berhenti dan mengamati Kirei dengan matanya yang lebar. Dia sudah berkomunikasi dengan Rin di rumah ini selama tiga tahun, tetapi kecurigaan di mata gadis ini mengenai Kirei masih belum menghilang.

"... Selamat pagi. Kirei."

Dengan suara yang diberatkan, namun masih dengan tindakan yang sesuai, Rin mengembalikan sapaan Kirei. Walaupun masih muda, Rin sudah berlaku seperti ibunya, tindakannya halus dan sopan. Dia adalah anak Tōsaka Tokiomi. Menjadi berbeda dari murid-murid lainnya pada umurnya saat ini benar-benar wajar.

"Mau pergi ke luar? Bawaanmu berat sekali."

"Ya. Mulai besok, kami akan pergi ke rumah kakek. Aku bahkan akan menaiki kereta kabel dari sisi sebelah sana untuk pergi ke sekolah."

Karena Heaven's Feel sudah dekat, Tokiomi memutuskan untuk membiarkan keluarganya tinggal di distrik tetangga--rumah ibu mertuanya-- sementara.

Ibu dan anak sebaiknya tidak muncul dalam pertempuran karena berbahaya. Tentu ini sudah wajar untuk dilakukan.

Tetapi anaknya Rin terlihat tidak puas dengan ini. Walaupun wajahnya baik-baik saja, mulut kecilnya menggembung, menunjukkan bahwa dia tidak senang. Walaupun dia akan menjadi gadis nantinya, tidak peduli bagaimanapun juga, dia masih seorang anak kecil. Dia tidak dapat diharapkan untuk benar-benar melakukan tindakan saat ini.

"Kirei, kamu bersama ayah untuk membantunya bertarung, kan?"

"Ya, sebagai muridnya, ini adalah yang seharusnya aku lakukan."

Rin bukanlah anak kecil yang tidak tahu apa-apa. Sebagai penerus magi Tōsaka, dia sudah menerima pelatihan yang ahli dari Tokiomi. Berhubung dengan Heaven's Feel di Fuyuki yang sudah dekat, dia dibekali dengan beberapa pengetahuan.

Berkaitan dengan mengapa ia harus pergi ke rumah kakeknya, ia dapat mengerti alasan yang umum tersebut. Namun, apa yang ia tidak puas kan adalah--setelah dia pergi, Kirei adalah satu-satunya orang yang ada di rumah Tōsaka dan dia dapat melakukan apapun yang dia mau.

Rin benar-benar patuh kapada ayahnya Tokiomi. Karena inilah, sebagai penerus, Rin tidak menyukai Kirei mungkin karena dia menjadi murid Tokiomi lebih dulu darinya, mempelajari ilmu sihir darinya.

"Kirei, dapatkah aku mempercayaimu? Akankah kamu melindungi ayahku sampai akhir? Maukah kamu berjanji padaku?"

"Itu tidak mungkin. Jika perang ini memungkinkanku untuk menjanjikan hal ini padaku, maka tidak akan ada alasan bagimu dan ibumu untuk menghindar dari bahaya, kan?"

Kirei tidak ingin mengatakan kata-kata kosong untuk menenangkannya, dan ia mengatakan kebenarannya secara langsung. Tetapi mata Rin menjadi lebih ganas, menatapi murid yang kurang ajar dan tidak tahu malu yang lebih tua darinya.

"... Seperti yang sudah kuduga, aku benar-benar membencimu."

Hanya ketika mengatakan kata-kata yang cocok bagi anak seumurannya, Kirei memiliki kesan yang baik bagi gadis ini.

"Rin, jangan pernah berkata kata-kata yang tidak sopan di depan orang lain lagi. Nanti, moral yang ayahmu berikan dapat dipertanyakan kebenarannya."

"Ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan ayah!"

Melihat ayahnya digunakan sebagai perisai, kemarahan Rin membuat mukanya berubah menjadi merah. Inilah yang benar-benar diinginkan oleh Kirei.

"Dengar ya Kirei! Jika ayah terluka karena kesalahanmu, aku benar-benar tidak akan memaafkanmu! Aku —"

Saat itu, ketika yang ingin dikatakannya benar-benar pada timing yang tepat, bayangan Aoi muncul. Setelah selesai dengan persiapannya, ia tidak melihat Rin datang, jadi ia datang untuk melihat situasinya.

"Rin! Apa yang kamu lakukan? Bahkan sampai menggunakan suara yang keras!"

"— Ah, ini, Aku —"

"Sebelum keberangkatannya, dia datang untuk memberiku semangat, bu."

Kirei berpura-pura tenang dan bermaksud menolong Rin, namun Rin menjadi semakin marah. Tetapi dia tidak dapat mengatakan apapun di depan ibunya, jadi dia segera berbalik untuk pergi.

"Aku akan membantumu dengan bawaanmu. Rin, koper itu terlalu berat untukmu."

"Tidak! Aku dapat melakukannya sendiri!"

Rin menarik kotak itu lebih keras dari sebelumnya, dan karena hal ini menyebabkan pertarungan yang lebih sengit dengan koper tersebut. Namun, akhirnya koper itu dapat ditariknya keluar dari pintu. Kirei tahu bahwa bertindak seperti ini tidaklah seperti orang dewasa, namun ia tetap ingin menertawai Rin kapanpun dia bisa.

Aoi, yang masih ada disana, membungkuk dengan hormat pada Kirei.

"Kotomine-san, saya menitipkan suami saya padamu. Tolong bantu dia dalam mewujudkan impiannya."

"Saya akan melakukan yang terbaik, jangan khawatir."

Dalam pandangan Kirei, Tōsaka Aoi adalah istri yang sempurna. Serius dan bijaksana, teliti, mengerti suaminya dan tidak pernah menggangu, mementingkan kesetiaan lebih daripada cinta dan menghormati tugasnya - pendeknya, ia adalah model istri dan ibu yang sempurna dari masa lampau. Di masa dimana pergerakan kewanitaan sudah mulai bergerak ke peradaban, dia seperti karakter yang hanya ada di angan-angan seseorang. Tokiomi benar-benar memilih orang yang sangat cocok dengannya sebagai istri.

Kirei berdiri di pintu untuk melihat ibu dan anak tersebut pergi dengan kedua matanya, yang bukan pergi dengan taksi melainkan mobil pribadi yang dikendarai Aoi. Tidak hanya supir, namun semua pelayan, mulai minggu kemarin, diberhentikan. Hal ini dilakukan untuk menghindari bahaya bagi mereka yang tidak bersalah, dan juga sebagai taktik yang baik dalam menghadapi mata-mata. Tokiomi tidak cukup berhati-hati untuk menjaga pertahanannya walaupun terhadap pelayannya; saran ini diberikan oleh Kirei, yang dilakukan setengah terpaksa oleh Tokiomi.

Sebelum mobil tersebut pergi, Rin yang berlindung dibalik ibunya, mengeluarkan lidahnya pada Kirei, bermaksud menjahilinya. Kirei tertawa pahit dan melihat mereka pergi dengan mata kepalanya sendiri, kemudian kembali ke rumah yang sudah kosong itu.

※※※※※

Tokiomi belum meninggalkan workshop di basement. Kirei, sebagai satu-satunya penghuni dari ruang keluarga yang kosong, mulai membaca laporan mengenai Naruto Uzumaki secara jelas.

Dia tidak mengerti mengapa dia memiliki niat yang begitu besar pada magus aneh yang bahkan dia tidak ketahui ini. Mungkin karena dia senang dari kebencian yang diberikan oleh gurunya Tokiomi.

Persahabatan guru dan murid yang berlangsung selama tiga tahun di rumah ini selalu memiliki kesan menyindir.

Sebagai guru, Tokiomi tidak dapat mengerti konsentrasi Kirei dalam pembelajaran dan pemahamannya yang cepat; umumnya seorang holy servant tidak menyukai ilmu sihir, namun ia memiliki ketertarikan di semua bidang sihir. Kirei menggunakan apa yang disebut sebagai 'kerakusan akan pengetahuan' untuk mempelajari apapun yang dapat menyenangkan Tokiomi. Sekarang kepercayaan Kirei kepada Tokiomi sudah tidak dapat dipatahkan, bahkan sampai pada kondisi dimana Rin anaknya diajarkan untuk hormat pada Kirei sebagai muridnya yang lebih tua.

Namun dibandingan dengan persahabatan Tokiomi yang semakin meningkat, hati Kirei menjadi semakin dan semakin sunyi.

Bagi Kirei, dia tidak mempelajari ilmu sihir karena ia menyukainya. Memimpin kehidupan yang taat di gereja, namun tidak mendapatkan apa-apa sebagai imbalannya; karena hal itulah, Kirei mempertaruhkan semua harapannya pada pembelajaran baru yang memiliki nilai-nilai yang jelas berbeda dari gereja tersebut. Tetapi hasilnya benar-benar tidak sesuai dengan perkiraan. Di dunia yang haus akan ilmu sihir ini, Kirei tidak menemukan kesenangan maupun kepuasan apapun. Sebaliknya, hal ini malah melebarkan lubang kosong di hatinya.

Tokiomi sama sekali tidak menyadari ketidak puasan Kirei. Penilaian dari 'tipe orang yang sama seperti ayahku Risei' benar-benar tepat. Penlaian dan kepercayaan Tokiomi kepada Kirei sama percis dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh Risei.

Akan selalu ada garis yang tidak bisa dilewati diantara dirinya dan orang-orang seperti ayahnya dan Tokiomi. Kirei mengerti betul akan hal ini, dan mungkin hal itulah yang menyebabkan mengapa dia begitu tertarik kepada karakter yang Tokiomi benci.

Dia berpikir, mungkin Naruto Uzumaki ada di 'sisi lain dari garis itu'.

Kewaspadaan Tokiomi terhadap Emiya Kiritsugu sepertinya hanya berdasar pada julukannya ' Magus Killer '(pembunuh magus), jadi laporan investigasi yang dibuat berdasarkan permintaan Tokiomi berpusat pada 'sejarah pertempurannya melawan magi', laporan lain yang ada di topik ini benar-benar sederhana.

Namun, melihat pengalaman Kiritsugu secara kronologisnya, Kirei mulai mendapatkan suatu kepercayaan.

Tindakan orang ini memiliki resiko yang tinggi.

Di masa saat dia menjadi pembunuhan lepas(freelance) sebelum dia diambil oleh keluarga Einsbern sebagai menantunya, Naruto menyelesaikan misi-misinya secara baik. Namun tenggang di antara misi yang ada terlalu singkat. Mempertimbangkan waktu yang dia miliki untuk persiapan dan penerimaan misi, satu-satunya kesimpulan yang dapat diraih adalah bahwa dia melakukan beberapa rencana secara bersamaan. Dan rencana ini semua bersifat paralel; dia muncul di konflik-konflik yang ada di berbagai area, dan selalu melakukan penghancuran ketika konfik tersebut sudah semakin panas.

Dia terlihat seperti ingin bunuh diri, terlihat seperti memiliki penyakit yang membuatnya melakukan hal tersebut... prinsip dibalik tindakannya sudah jelas adalah self-destruction(penghancuran diri sendiri).

Hal ini dapat diasumsikan bahwa Naruto tidak memiliki hati yang egois, resiko dari tindakannya dan mendapatkan keuntungan darinya sama sekali tidak cocok. Tidak mungkin dia adalah seorang pembunuh lepas yang menginginkan uang.

Lalu — apa yang sedang ia cari?

Tanpa sadar, Kirei menaruh laporan tersebut, menyangga dagunya dengan tangannya, dan berpikir keras. Naruto Uzumaki memiliki kehidupan sulit yang tidak dapat dipercayai oleh orang lain, namun Kirei tidak melihat bahwa hal itu tidak berhubungan dengan dirinya.

Seorang magus tanpa harga diri, seseorang yang kehilangan kepercayaannya, seperti itulah Tokiomi menilainya.

Jika itu adalah kenyataanya, maka pengalaman berat Naruto, yang terlihat seperti mencari kehancuran... atau dapatkah itu disebut sebagai perjalanan mencari sebuah jawaban?

Kemudian, tirai pertarungan Naruto yang berlangsung terus-menerus berhenti sembilan tahun yang lalu. Hal itu karena ketika sedang melakukan pencarian terus-menerus, dia bertemu dengan magi Einsbern yang menginginkan kemenangan dalam Heaven's Feel di daratan sebelah utara.

Mungkin dapat dikatakan, saat itu, dia menemukan 'jawaban' nya.

Saat ini, Kirei dengan gelisah mengantisipasi pertemuannya dengan Naruto Uzumaki. Akhirnya dia telah menemukan arti dari partisipasinya dalam pertempuran di Fuyuki ini.

Bahkan sampai sekarang, dia sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan Holy Grail. Tetapi, jika Naruti sampai berhenti melakukan aksinya selama sembilan tahun, maka Kirei telah mendapatkan arti untuk datang berpartisipasi dalam pertempuran ini yang bahkan dapat menghilangkan segala kesulitan yang ada.

Dia harus bertanya pada lelaki ini. 'Apa yang kamu cari sehingga kamu berpartisipasi dalam pertempuran ini... apa yang akan kamu dapatkan nantinya?'

Kotomine Kirei akan berhadapan dengan Naruto Uzumaki bagaimana pun juga. Bahkan jika itu adalah arena pertempuran yang mempertaruhkan hidup dan mati.


End file.
